


Without Words

by MrCastielWinchester (Azusa)



Series: Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, Innocent love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa/pseuds/MrCastielWinchester
Summary: Dean was used to filling the quiet with empty words, but with Cas, more is said in silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked by Dean and Cas' stares and silent conversation (12x02). There is no such thing as too much fluff in this fandom. Takes place sometime after S11, in a sort of canon AU in that the world is saved and everyone is okay.

Cas' head is a solid weight on his shoulder, and he radiates warmth from where his body presses along the side of Dean's own. He feels the soft intake and exhale as Cas breathes, tickling the exposed skin near his collarbone. Their hands are entwined, palm against palm, resting peacefully on top of Dean's thigh. Cas nudges him, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck, eliciting a bubbling laugh from him. He can feel the smile that blooms on Cas' face, and he can't help but let the fondness surge from the depths of his chest and arise upon his own. It's strange, he thinks, and a hint of panic twists inside his stomach as he contemplates how perfect the moment seems. Cas' voice, however, rings in his mind.

_"Good things do happen, Dean."_

He grits his teeth, unconsciously tensing his muscles which brings forth a whine from Cas. In retaliation, Cas nips at his jaw, partly in irritation, but mainly from concern. There's a questioning gaze in the angel's eyes, and Dean can't help but lose himself in the blueness of them. He tries to answer, to reassure, but instead pulls the man closer into an embrace. Cas remains silent, but timidly a hand begins tracing subtly along Dean's back. It feels good, amazing, really, and Dean allows Cas to cast his magic on him; not angel mojo, simply the effect he has, stemmed from his proximity and natural calm. It's hard to explain, Cas' presence, as it's like the people and animals around the angel seem to innately know that there's something different about him. Despite his appearances and idiosyncrasies, he exudes a tranquil, healing aura that forces others to drop their guards and gather 'round this strange creature. Dean isn't immune -- in fact, perhaps he is the most strongly affected. This realization should scare him, he knows, but instead, a laugh trickles its way out.

He's okay with it. He really is.

Cas tilts his head, with a huff, clearly in exasperation. It's a look Dean knows all too well, indicating that the angel is baffled by his strange human behaviours and has given up on understanding them. Cas rolls his eyes, but hums in delight when Dean presses their foreheads together, noses touching. It is he who begins to tease Dean with fleeting pecks against his lips, sweet and chaste but too short for the other to chase. The hunter lets out a low growl, but the expression on his face betrays nothing but patience and amusement. He strokes the other's cheek, enjoying the feel of stubble against his calloused palms. It prickles and tickles, but it doesn't sting. It never stings.

Cas' arms find themselves looped around Dean's neck, as he leans in for a longer kiss. Their mouths are still closed and their lips still dry, but it's simply... so nice. Kissing like this reminds Dean of his younger days, of innocent crushes and handholding and bashful dates and stolen glances in the cinemas. A part of him thinks that it is a bit silly, to fool around as if he were back in middle school, with a body and mind as old as they were, but another just didn't care. This was new and familiar, all at once, and it brought forth such contentment and peace. It brought to mind the scent of his mother as he hugged her, floral and sweet, comforting and not overwhelming. It reminded him of sunny days laying in the field during his lunch breaks, grass tickling his face as the spring wind blew across the courtyard. It led him to the first time Cas told him he loved him, a matter known to all but made so real at that moment, that he couldn't help the trembles that wracked his body and the tears that streamed down his cheeks. It made him thankful to the man before him, with his scruffy stubble, perpetually dishevelled hair and deep blue eyes, and his firm yet gentle fingers that fit perfectly in the empty spaces between his, but also between the strands of Dean's hair as he does now, carefully carding his hands amidst the top of his head.

Overwhelmed, he tucks them both back in, safe and sound under the soft and welcoming cover of their blanket. He rests a hand overtop of Cas' heart, feeling the muscle's beat reverberating through his very being. Cas shifts until he mirrors Dean, smiling beautifully throughout. They lay together, looking into one another's eyes until their hearts synchronize, lulling the two of them to slumber. Dean can't help but grin, as his lids get heavy and he's forced to drop them and fade into sleep.

A wandering thought pops up in his head, just as he falls unconscious;

_heaven ain't got nothing on this._


End file.
